


Crows in Italy

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Adrenaline, Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Fictober 2019, Gen, Humor, Random & Short, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Ezio and Zevran running across rooftops at night, not much more to say other than that.Day four of the Fictober challenge





	Crows in Italy

**Author's Note:**

> Still no functioning keyboard, so again I apologize for any screwups.  
Prompt: Adrenaline

Across the bridge between worlds, two assassins raced across rooftops in the dead of night, chased by a small group of assassins called Crows.

"You're an assassin, but the group of assassins that you worked for are now trying to kill you?" The man named Ezio asked as their feet padded across the shingles below them.

The things that the so-called elf explained were all much different than the things he knew so well, but he believed the things he said, though that was probably because of the strange man's ears.

"Yes, I know it sounds bad but apparently they really don't like it when you not only fail to kill your mark but end up slaughtering your former brothers in arms when they try to kill your former mark turned lover," the elf beside him told him as they leaped across to another roof.

"And where is said _lover_ at now?" Ezio was still getting used to having someone from an unknown land helping him get things accomplished.

"Slaughtering darkspawn in Ferelden." Was the reply he received.

Yet another thing that seemed to be straight from a fantasy story that his mother would tell of dragons guarding princess towers, though the templars of Zevran's world did not seem quite as unpleasant as the templars he was familiar with, but still terrible in their own right.

"We're running out of buildings to run across!" Zevran pointed out.

Sure enough, they were running a bit low on roof, but thankfully Ezio knew something he didn't know.

"Do you trust me?" Ezio glanced over at the man running beside him with a questioning look.

"To a certain extent, why?" The Antivan's accented voice sounded a bit suspicious.

"Get ready for an adrenaline rush and follow my lead!" Was Ezio's reply.

A sharp turn and a leap of faith later, the two men were residing in a hay pile.

"Why couldn't we have just done that earlier?" Zevran asked as he poked his head out of the hay pile to stare at the human assassin.

"Where would the fun have been in that?"


End file.
